


skipping practice

by caandlelit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Help how to tag, MatsuHana Week, My First Work in This Fandom, or any at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caandlelit/pseuds/caandlelit
Summary: As if God was answering his prayer, Hanamaki sat down next to Matsukawa on the bench and murmured in his ear, “Let’s get out of here.”“Are you suggesting we skip practice?” He arched an eyebrow.“Yes, yes I am.” Makki grinned at him.“Fuck yeah,” said Matsukawa fervently.(aka Mattsun and Makki skip practice and this author has no idea how to fic)For matsuhana week! =)





	skipping practice

**Author's Note:**

> first fic so of course its matsuhana  
> fuck uh  
> enjoy??

It was afternoon practice and Matsukawa sighed, leaning back and tilting the bench so his head rested against the wall, as Oikawa called at the team to do ten more laps. Iwaizumi threw a ball at the back of Oikawa’s head, starting an argument about how, you’re overworking everyone, you dumbass! And, Ow, Iwa-chan, you brute! You’re just saying that ‘cause you don’t wanna do more laps, you slacker!

Hanamaki was in the process of pouring a bottle of water over his own head, soaking his shirt in the process. (Matsukawa was maybe drooling, just a little bit) 

Kunimi had already ran out the door of the gym in a feeble attempt to escape his drills, and, yeah, there was Kindaichi, bless his heart, calling out, Kunimi, where are you going?

Aaand he was running out, chasing after him.

Matsukawa caught Hanamaki’s eye and they smirked. Ah young love.

Yahaba and Kyotani were nose to nose and yelling out insults at each other that were so vulgar they made Matsukawa feel proud oddly and holy shit, were they making out now? Yeah, yeah they were. Damn.

Watari, the only normal person in the club, was doing his laps dutifully.

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were still bickering like six year olds, and for some miraculous reason the topic of argument had shifted quite drastically to aliens.

“That’s impossible, Idiotkawa! Jupiter is made of gas, aliens can’t live there!” yelled Iwaizumi. 

“Impossible for us and our human bodies, Iwa-chan! For all we know, aliens with non-solid bodies exist!” argued Oikawa.

“Non-solid isn’t a word, dumbass!”

Matsukawa sighed again, louder this time. God, please get him out of here.

As if God was answering his prayer, Hanamaki sat down next to Matsukawa on the bench and murmured, “Let’s get out of here.” 

“Are you suggesting we skip practice?” He arched an eyebrow faking an outraged gasp. 

“Yes, yes I am.” Makki grinned at him.

“Fuck yeah,” said Matsukawa fervently.

They got up and ran quickly out of the gym, llaughing and pushing at each other like kids and pretending that they didn't know that soon Iwaizumi would notice they had left and would yell at them to come back.

They arrived at a tree in the grounds, panting and out of breath. Makki slid down the side of the tree and sat leaning against the trunk. Matsukawa dropped his head onto Makki’s lap and lay in the grass. 

“How long do you think we have?’’ asked Makki, running his hands through Mattsun’s hair, scratching his blunt fingernails against his scalp. 

“He’s arguing with Captain-kun so fifteen minutes, tops.” said Matsukawa, yawning closing his eyes.

“Nah, we’ve probably got longer. He’s oblivious as fuck, he won’t notice ‘till practice is over,” said Makki confidently.

“Yeah?” teased Matsukawa. “Yeah,” said Makki. “You bet?” said Matsukawa lightly. “200 yen.” ’’ Done.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

Matsukawa started humming under his breath and Makki listened, while he attempted to comb the bird’s nest Mattsun called hair with his fingers (cough-and failed-cough).

Makki smiled as the sound of Mattsun humming a slow, slow song filled the air and he relaxed, letting the music wash over him.

Mattsun stopped humming when Makki’s fingers stopped moving, and cracked open an eyelid only to chuckle softly as he realized Makki was asleep.

He got up and shifted their positions so Makki’s head was in his lap and he leaned against the trunk. He threaded his fingers in Makki’s hair, the lighting making it look auburn. 

Mattsun kept humming slowly to him, and he quirked one side of his mouth up as noticed Makki smile, knowing fully well he was awake.

“I love you.” murmured Mattsun.

“I love me too.” replied Makki, opening his eyes and blinking up at Mattsun.

“…dork.” he said fondly, ruffling Makki’s hair. 

Makki smirked, “Your dork.” 

Mattsun leaned down and he kissed him softly. 

The romantic atmosphere was ruined by Iwaizumi yelling for them to get their asses back in the gym when he finally noticed they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment


End file.
